


The proposal

by Alexb246



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexb246/pseuds/Alexb246
Summary: Takes place 7 or 8 years after plus est un vouz, Varian is 22, and Cassandra is 30The story of how Varian Proposes to Cassandra.A lot of inspiration from some fanart I saw.Also, this is my first fic so sorry if it sucks!
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 12





	1. What size?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it sucks, anyway I'll be writing more soon hope you Enjoy it!

~In Corona Castle~

Varian was walking through the halls of the corona castle, slowly making his way towards the gallery.

His mind had taken him back to when he and Cassandra first met, Varian had a huge crush on her while Cass had mostly just thought of him as the nerdy alchemist kid. But Cassandra did have a soft spot for him, even letting him call her Cassie. She also kept the cassandrium necklace he gave her, and it’s not a bad thing if you crush keeps your first love letter, or in this case necklace.

But they had both changed so much in the last 7 or 8 years. Varian was no longer the skinny little fourteen years old he was back then, he was 22 now and very well built, he was also taller with a scruffy little beard and goggles on his head, he also had a sharp blue and black vest with massive black leather gloves. He was also now the royal engineer and advisor to the new queen and king (or Rapunzel and Eugene as he knew them). 

Cassandra on the other hand had only decided to settle down in corona about a year ago. She had gone on an adventure and explored the world, but in the end, she came to settle back down in corona. Her appearance hadn’t changed much except for the fact that her hair was long and usually in a ponytail on her shoulder. 

But Varian had won over Cassandra about a month after she returned. She saw just how much he changed and matured, and so she fell in love with him just as much as he was in love with her. 

Now Varian was planning to propose to her, but first, he needed a ring, and the alchemist was planning on making the ring himself. But first, he needed to know how big to make it. 

He thought of measuring her fingers while she was asleep, seeing as how they were waking up next to each other a lot these days, but in the end, he thought It would be better to just casually ask.

~In The Corona Castle Gallery~

“ Hey Cassie, there you are”.

“Hi, what are you up to?” Cassandra cheerfully replied as she hung up one of Rapunzel’s latest works of art. Raps had had the idea of trying to spruce up the castle's gallery for all of Corona's new visitors and was doing a marvelous job at it. Cass had offered to help put up the painting's with Rapunzel, but raps had to leave after a few minutes, Nigel had to literally drag her out the door. So here she was alone. 

“Um… uh… nothing” Varian replied almost a little too quickly, scratching the back of his neck.

“What are you up to this time Vari?” she sighed, obviously noticing his nervous tone.

“Well um.. I was just uh... wondering” He said as the words clicked in his brian “ Do you happen to um... know what ring size your finger is?” He continued trying to be as casual as possible. 

“ What ring size my finger is?” Cass replied, baffled as to why he would want to know. 

“Um yeah, I was just... Well wondering” he stepped forward and continued “AND LOOK! I JUST HAPPEN TO HAVE A MEASURING TAPE RIGHT HERE!” He shouted eagerly, whilst pulling a measuring tape from his pocket at the same time.

“Why?” she said in a suspicious tone, giving her hand to him.

“ Well I’m just.. uh… going around collecting people's… well... ring sizes” He tried as an excuse, but it didn’t work on Cass.

“What’s going on?” She answered, still very confused.

“Um.. like I said before… nothing!" Varian replied, starting to gain his posture and confidence. “Now, your hand milady” he continued while grabbing her hand.

“Alright, fine,” she said smiling at how carefully he handled her hands as if they were the most precious things in the world.

“Thank you,” he said as he kneeled down and measured her ring finger. He was praying she hadn’t fingered out why he was doing this yet, and surprisingly she hadn’t.

He kissed her hand as he stood up and then her lips, “I love you” he told her and before she could say I love you too he was scurrying out of the room with an excited look on his face.


	2. It's Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian Makes the ring but things kinda get outta hand at the end!

**_~Varian’s Lab In Corona Castle~_ **

Varian began making the ring right away, he couldn’t wait to propose to Cass and vow to spend the rest of his life with her. The only problem was that he was planning on using a Cassandrium crystal as the head of the ring, and he had long since destroyed the machine he used to create the crystal (for obvious reasons). But he knew it would be special, seeing as how her Cassandrium necklace was the first gift he ever gave to her, and it’s only fair that one of the most important gifts he is ever going to give her, is made of Cassandrium to.

  
  


“Alright, Ruddiger let’s get to this!” Varian said eagerly. His master plan was to simply just make the _ Elemental Remogrifier  _ and again, and thus the Cassandrium.

  
  


Ruddiger just chittered in response telling his best friend that it was a bad idea to bring that thing back, knowing damn well what it did last time.

  
  


“ Aw, come on buddy nothing is going to happen” He casually stated as he got his things together, “ it’s not like Doctor St. Croix is here to ruin everything again, and this time I’ll keep a close eye on things”

  
  


But Ruddiger just shot him an unimpressed look and shook his head.

  
  


“Now Ruddiger,” He said, picking up a heavy piece of steel. “come help me with this” His voice strained because of the weight he was carrying. 

  
  


The racoon didn’t want to argue with him so he just did what he was asked, and kept his thoughts to himself.

**_~~Hours Later In The Lab~~_ **

“Finished!” Varian exclaimed as he stepped back to admire his work. Even Ruddiger was impressed with the machine in front of him despite him not approving of the idea at first, and I mean what could really go wrong if it was secured in the Lab. 

  
  


“Alright let’s start this thing up bud,” he said to the racoon, so Ruddiger ran and got a large bag filled with sand, pouring around 50 pounds of it in the E.R. ( _ Elemental Remogrifier)  _ as Varian liked to call it. The alchemist then twisted up the gears they started the E.R.

  
  


The E.R. began to violently spin and give off a thunderous roaring sound, as it picked up speed Ruddiger ran and hid behind a box of scraps as Varian took a few steps back.

  
  


The violent spinning and rumbling began to slowly slow down, and once it came to a halt Varian reached down into the machine and poked around a bit before grabbing a small yet beautifully gorgeous, purple crystal.

  
  


“Cassandrium” He announced proudly as a proud grin grew on his face, while Ruddiger climbed up onto his shoulder giving a wide-eyed smile. 

  
  


“Well I guess we should get started on the rest of the ring eh buddy,” The alchemist said, turning his head to look at the racoon on his shoulder, as Ruddiger nodded in agreement with excitement beaming in his eyes.

**_~~Even More Hours Later In The Lab~~_ **

“ Well Ruddiger, It seems like our job here is almost done,” The young man said as he admired the golden ring he had made. “You just go over there and get the polisher.” 

  
  


As the racoon went to go get the same polisher Varian used to clean knives and forks the alchemist took a second to really take in what was happening.  **He was going to ask Cassandra to marry him!!!** I mean that’s crazy enough on its own, but he had just spent 6 hours making this ring for her! Which he wasn’t complaining about, of course, I mean he loved Cass with all his heart, and now he was going to spend the rest of his life with her by simply giving her this ring (and if she said yes of course). He truly was the luckiest man alive, but speaking of the ring, it was gorgeous! Just like the woman he was planning to give it to. It was made of pure gold (One of the perks of being the royal engineer was being able to get any materials you wanted) and it had smooth silver swaying designs running up the sides, but at the top of the ring, he put the shining Cassandrium crystal he had made. It stood out and was definitely the centerpiece of the ring. He had sprayed it with a coat of an alchemical solution he made to make it smell like flowers, and it was perfect he noted as he took a sniff. Everything was perfect and just the way it should be.

  
  


Ruddiger on the other hand was looking everywhere for the polisher in a frantic search, his tail accidentally knocked over a broom which knocked over a box of scraps that made a huge crash when they hit the floor. The racoon paid no attention to it, but it did cause Varian to snap out of his thoughts and notice that Ruddiger was having problems finding the polisher.

  
  


“Hey, buddy the polisher is over there!” Varian informed while pointing to a bookshelf in the corner of the room rate by the window.

  
  


The Racoon went over to get it, but before he could get there both of them started to hear a loud noise, coming from the…  **ELEMENTAL REMORIFEIR!!! (** Or E.R. for short) The box of scraps Ruddiger had knocked over was knocked onto the E.R. and it had turned on again! 

  
  


“NOOOOO!!!” Varian shouted as he lept out of his chair and towards the E.R. in an attempt to stop it, but it was too late the E.R. had already built up to much pressure and was about to take off like a bomb, and fly all over the place destroying everything in its path until it would create the vortex it did last time.

  
  


It began to start vigorously shaking and Varian couldn’t get close enough to turn it off. But before they knew it the E.R. burst with energy and was traveling through the air around the room and producing massive cracks in the walls until it shattered the window and went straight through to the other side!

  
  


Varian and Ruddiger rushed to the shattered window to witness the destruction the machine they had just built was causing, seeing exactly what they were begging not to! The E.R. had shot out into the castle courtyard and was prepared to do the exact same kind of devastating damage it did last time.

  
  


“NOT AGAIN!” The alchemist cried as he stuffed the perfect ring in his pocket to keep it safe.

  
  


But Ruddiger just gave him a look as if to say  _ I Told You So! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
